Sheep Among Wolves
by puppyface1415
Summary: Sequel to Justice Isn't Free. Candace has been a member of the SHIELD for months now and things are going well, but in the process she lost some of her friends. On top of that there's a new group lurking in the shadows...the Wyatt Family. Who are they? And what do they want with Candace? Will the SHIELD be able to protect her from the mysterious Bray Wyatt and his family?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is the squeal to "Justice Isn't Free" So please read that one before reading this one. Enjoy. ^.^**_

* * *

_**Several months later…..**_

A lot of things have happen in the past couple of months. Dean got the United States Title from Kofi Kingston and Seth and Roman got the Tag Team Title from Kane and Daniel. On top of that AJ is the new Diva's Champion….AJ! Crazy girl!

I woke up early on a Sunday morning to the sound of my roommate's arguing downstairs.

*yawn*

*Ring* *Ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Candace, it's me."

"Oh, hey Granddad."

"I just called to let you know that RAW is going to be in Denver, CO at the Pepsi Center. Also we will be staying to the Grand Hyatt Denver hotel."

"Ok…I'll head out now. Bye."

"Bye Candace."

I got dressed went down stairs to eat, said good bye to Shelby, and drove up the airport. As I was approaching the gate I got a text from my Granddad saying he would meet me at the hotel after his meeting.

I put my phone away and got on the plane.

* * *

Few hours later I was in Denver, CO.

I stood outside the airport waiting on my Granddad to come get me.

I texted him saying I was here, then I remembered that he had a meeting and he wasn't going to be able to come get me. My granddad was always the one who came and got me when I was at the airport but lately he's been doing it less and less.

"So I guess Randy or Cena is gonna pick me up then."

"Candace." I heard a voice say.

I turned around.

"Roman…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you of course. You got all your stuff?"

"Uh…y-yeah."

He smiled as he took my bag in one hand and my hand in the other as we walked to his car.

_How did he know I was here? Did my Granddad tell him where I was?_

I've been with the SHIELD for months now and being around them like this still scares me sometimes.

"You ok? You look tired." he asked as he placed my things in the truck.

"I'm fine. Just a little hungry I guess."

"You didn't eat yet?"

I blushed.

"Well we can't have that." He said starting the car. "Let's get you something to eat before we head over to the hotel."

* * *

"I smell food." I heard Seth say as I set my Subway bag down on the table. I took a seat on the couch.

"It's not for you." Roman said closing the door.

Seth walked over and sat on the couch next to me.

"I want some."

"Too bad."

"Don't be mean."

"I'm not, I'm hungry." I said as I took a bite.

He took it out of my hands and bit into the other end of my sandwich.

"HEY!"

"Mmmm, this is good." He was about to take another bite when Roman came over and snatched it away from him.

He glared at him as he took out another sandwich and give it to me. Seth pouted.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"About time you got here." Seth said still pouting.

It was Dean.

Dean mumbled something as he walked over and sat down.

We didn't talk much after Dean showed up but when it was time to go to bed that's when they started talking again. More specifically about _who_ I'm sleeping with tonight.

Technically, I'm not going out with either of them but all three of them have been trying to get with me.

"She's sleeping with me tonight." I heard Roman say.

"No me." Seth replied.

"She bunked with you last week. It's my turn now." Dean added.

*sigh*

They looked at me.

"What's your problem?" Seth asked folding his arms.

"I'm tried and I want to go to sleep."

"You will once we decide whose room you're sleeping in." Dean said smirking a little.

I shivered.

_It's __not__ going to be you._

I got up and grabbed Roman by the arm and dragged him to his room and closed the door behind us.

"Good night." I called out.

I started taking my clothes off and put on my t-shirt, which stops just a few inches above my knees.

I looked over at Roman who had a surprised look on his face.

That's when I realized…I just took my clothes off in front of him. Normally I would blush but I was too tired to care.

I got into bed and wrapped the covers around me.

Few seconds later I the lights went out and I felt weight on the other side of the bed.

"You know they're going to be pissed at you in the morning." He said wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

_Oh God._

He was just in his boxers.

Good thing it's dark, cause my face is probably cherry red right now.

"I'll deal with them in morning…right now all I want to do is sleep."

"You sure that's all you want to do?" he said rubbing my thigh gently.

"Yes…."

He moved his hand under my shirt and lightly tugged at my panties. "You sure?"

"Y-yes…"

I felt his hand slip inside and a gasped.

"Roman…please…not tonight."

I heard him growl softly and he removed his hand.

"Fine…I get it. You're tired. But next time…I'm not stopping." He rests his hand in the crook of my neck. "Cause I know how much you want me to keep going."

I shivered a bit and he pulled me closer to him.

"Night Candy."

"….Night…." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_God I hate it when he's right…_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Roman snoring.

*ZZZZZZ* *ZZZZZ*

_Seriously?_

I place the pillow over my head and tried to get back to sleep but his snore was too loud.

*ZZZZZZZZ* *ZZZZZZZZ*

_Ugh!_

I got up and left out of the room.

"Damnit he snores too loud." I went over to the couch and layed down.

I was just about to close my eyes when a heard a door opening up.

"What are you doing out here?"

It was Dean.

"….Roman's….snoring. So I'm sleeping out here."

"Hmph. That's what you get for picking him over me." He said as made his way over to me.

_Jackass._

"…"

"What?"

"You're not sleeping out here." He said folding his arms.

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so that's why."

"That's not a reason." I said getting comfortable on the couch.

"It's cold in here."

"I'll get my throw out of my bag then. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep now."

"You'll get a cold."

"I can handle a little cold."

"Look, I'm not about to argue with you, so get your ass off the couch and go to bed. I'm not about to let you get sick."

"Well, well, who would've thought….Dean Ambrose actually cares about someone other than himself." I mumbled.

"I don't." he said grabbing my arm. "Besides we need you so I'm not having you getting sick."

"What are you do—HEY! Let go!"

"Shut up. You'll wake the whole floor up with all that yelling." He dragged me to his room closing the door behind me.

He walked over the bed layed down.

"…"

"What? You waiting for an invitation? Get over here."

I stayed where I was.

"If I have to say it again….it won't end well for you."

I winced about remembering the last time I made Dean mad.

**The sound of skin hitting skin rang out.**

**Dean stumbled backwards holding his cheek.**

**My hand still stung from hitting him.**

**Dean shot me the evilest look I have ever seen.**

**"You little—" He grabbed me by the throat. "You need to learn some manners."**

**"You don't own me." I managed to say as I tried to pry his hands off me. "I belong to no one."**

**He squeezed my throat tighter.**

_**Can't….. Breathe….**_

**"Whoa Dean!" Seth rushed over and tried to pull his hands from my throat.**

**"Dean let go! You're gonna kill her!" Roman said trying to pulling him off me.**

**He wouldn't let go. He stared into my eyes as he squeezed harder….and harder.**

_**So this is how I'm going to die…..**_

**My vision started getting blurry. I could feel myself once again slowly slipping into darkness.**

_**Ah...Darkness…come to take me away again?**_

**My eyes rolled into the back of my head….and I let the darkness take over me.**

"Last chance Candy. Don't make me come over there."

I reluctantly walked over to the bed and laid down facing away from him, wrapping the sheets around me.

I felt him wrap his arm around my waist; I shivered from the sudden contact. It felt so soft and gentle. Totally unlike Dean.

I blushed slightly.

_Wait. Why I'm I blushing?_

He chuckled.

"You cold?" he said pulling me to him.

"N-no."

My eyelids started feeling heavy. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. But before I drifted off I could've sworn I heard Dean mumbled something.

"Huh?" I asked trying to fight of the sleepiness so I could hear him.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

And so I did.

*Dean's POV*

_It still surprises me how she reacts to my touch. _

I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You cold?" I pulled her to me.

"N-no."

Smiling I breathed in her scent.

_God she smells so good._

I held her closer to me taking in more of her scent.

"You belong with me." I mumbled. "Not Roman."

"Huh?" she said sleepily.

_Shit._

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Soon I heard her breathing softly.

I closed my eyes.

_She's mine….I'm not going to let anyone take her away from me._


	3. Chapter 3

*Candace's POV*

I woke up the next morning alone in bed.

_He's gone….._

I got up and left out the room.

"**What do you want Roman?"**

_That sounded like Dean._

"**You know what."**

"**If I did I wouldn't have asked now would I?"**

"**What was Candace doing in your room?"**

"…**.Heh. Why should I tell you?"**

_Uh oh._

I walked into the living room and all eyes went to me. They were already dressed in their SHIELD clothes.

"So…You finally decided to get up." I heard Dean say with a smug look on his face.

I glared at him as I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Candy…"

I looked up. It was Roman.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"….alone?"

"Oh uh…o-ok."

I got up and followed him to his room.

He closed the door behind me.

I sat down on the bed. "Uh…w-what is it you wanna talk abo—"

"Why were you sleeping with Dean?"

"Wha—"

"Why were you sleeping with Dean?" He repeated taking a step toward me. "I woke up and you were gone, I was worried about you."

I looked down at the floor.

_He was….worried about me._

"He didnt make you do anything did he?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Did he force himself on you?"

"Force himself on—N-NO! No he didn't do anything to me!"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. Look, I didn't even want to sleep with him. I wanted to sleep on the couch but he made me go sleep in his room with him."

"Why did you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Well, uh….because of you."

"_Me_?"

"You were….snoring…real loudly. And I couldn't sleep so I went to sleep on the couch and then Dean showed up and he made me sleep in his room."

"…So….nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened."

He remained silent for a second.

"Nothing happened." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry I left, I should've just stayed."

"…No. It's alright…." He looked at the floor. "So…I was snoring?"

"Yes."

"Loud?"

"Very."

He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I laughed a bit. "To make you feel better Dean wasn't exactly quiet as a mouse."

He smiled a bit.

Suddenly I felt myself being pushed down on the bed.

"Roman….What are you—"

"…Remember what I said last night?" he smirked.

I blushed.

He kissed me softly on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around him.

He kissed my neck sending shivers down my spine.

I let out a gasp as I felt his tongue lightly grazing it.

"Roman….It's too early to be doing this."

He chuckled. Suddenly I felt him sucking on my neck, causing my back to arch slightly.

"It's never too early." He mumbled against my skin. He started lifting my shirt up.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Are you two done talking in he—" It was Seth.

_Oh God._

He looked at us for a second, and then closed the door.

I heard Roman growl a little.

"Uh, I think we should leave."

"Do we have too?" he asked resting his head on my chest.

I blushed slightly.

"We could stay here…all day."

"Roman….."

"Fine." He sighed getting up.

I sat up and fixed my shirt.

"Candy…"

I looked up at Roman; his eyes were still clouded with lust.

I stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll continue this later on tonight." I whispered in his ear. "I promise."

He smirked. "I'm a hold you too that."

I walked over to the door with him following behind me.

I opened the door and we walked back into the living room.

"So you two are finally done chatting I take it?" Dean said as we entered the room.

He looked at me.

"What?"

"Go get dressed and get something to eat. We're heading down to the gym. Meet us there when you're done."

And with that all three of them left.

I sighed.

_Well….at least I have __one__ thing to look forward to._


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

I took a shower, got dressed then ate. Around 11oclock I left and went to the gym. On my down to the gym I ran into my grandfather.

"Morning Candace where you off too?" he asked.

"The gym." I replied. "I gotta go meet the SHIELD there."

"…They haven't been treating you badly have they?"

"No. They've actually been….nice, I guess you can say."

"Really? That's a surprise."

"How did your meeting with Mr. McMahon go?"  
"It went well, ever since Vickie became General Manger of SMACKDOWN I've been worried about my job. But everything is going to be fine now."

"I still can't believe she had you kicked out of the building." I mumbled.

"Yeah well, things happened. Oh that reminds me….tonight you're going to be on commenter while the SHIELD is wrestling."

"Ok. See you tonight granddad."

"See you."

I walked down the hall on got on the elevator. I rode the elevator down to the first floor and got off.

_Now where is the Gym?_

I walked down the hall way looking for the gym.

_Ugh! Where the hell is it!?_

I turned the corner and ran smack into someone.

"Ow! Damnit!" I said rubbing my head. I looked up. "Sorry about that—"

Standing before me was a man probably around 6ft tall. He had a brown beard, and was dressed in jeans and white tank top with a plaid shirt over it.

He stared down at me.

_Oh shit._

I backed away and bumped into someone else.

Turning around I gasped.

He had a red beard and was wearing a lamb mask and was dressed in a green jump suit.

I backed away yet again this time I hit the wall. They crept closer and stood in front of me backing my exit. The man in the jump suit took the mask off staring at me with intense eyes.

_Oh God what do I do?_

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked trying not to sound scared.

No response.

"Alright boys…that's enough." A voice called out.

The two men stepped aside to reveal a third man. He had a brown beard; he was dressed in white pants, a Hawaiian shirt with a black shirt underneath and a straw fedora hat.

Looking at me he smiled.

"Sorry about that." He said as he took his hat off. "They can be a bit…frightening at times."

_This guy….who the hell is he?_

He approached me slowly looking me up and down.

"You alright little lamb? You're shaking like a leaf."

Little….lamb? The hell?

"I—I'm fine." I said softly.

He looked at me for me a bit, smiling.

_What the hell is with this guy?_

"What's your name little lamb?" he asked taking a step closer to me.

"….Can-Candace…Candace Key." I said pressing my back up against the wall so more.

He raised an eyebrow at me. The other two men looked at each other than nodded.

"Candace Key." He repeated. "That's a pretty name. It suit you little lamb."

"Uh…t-thank you."

_What the hell does he keep calling me little lamb?_

"Oh where are my matters. Let me introduce you to these fine gentlemen I have with me. This here is Luke Harper." He gestured to the man in the plaid shirt. "And this is Erick Rowan." He gestured to the man in the green jump suit. "They're…family."

_Family?_

"What's your name?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"My name?" he laughed. "I go by many names, but you, my little lamb, you can call me Bray." He extended his hand out to me. "Bray Wyatt."

_Bray…Wyatt?_


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

"If you don't mind me asking….Just where are you off too?"

"The gym….But I don't really know where it is." I said embarrassed.

"I can take you there if you like." He said smiling.

"Y-You don't have to."

"O but I insist. You see, I am a gentleman, and it is against my principle to let a lady, such as yourself, go to a place on your own, especially when you don't know where it is. But, I understand if you refuse, seeing that we just met and all."

I thought about it for a second.

_Well, I guess going with him couldn't hurt. I mean he did offer. _

"Are you sure you know where to go?"

"Why yes, of course, I can take you there right now."

"… OK. Lead the way."

* * *

*Seth's POV*

"What taking her so long?" I mumbled.

"She's probably talking to her grandfather. She will be here soon." Roman replied. Well, she better hurry up. I do not like waiting." Dean added. I rolled my eyes.

_So damn impatient._

15 minutes later she still hadn't shown up.

"Anyone else getting a little worried?" I asked, looking at Roman. He was pacing back and forth.

"That's it. I'm tired of waiting." Dean said walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To bring her ass here. Hell, I'll drag her here if I have to." He opened the door.

"_Dean?"_

"Candy..." he said a little surprised but quickly changed his demeanor. "About time your ass showed up." He spat. He moved out of the way to let her in. "What the hell took you so…long…"

That's when I saw them.

_No way, it can be! The Wyatt's…What the hell are they doing here? And why is candy with them?_


	6. Chapter 4 part 3

"…I got lost." I heard her say.

_This is not good._

I looked over at Roman again. He was clenching his fist tightly.

_I know Mr. McMahon said they were coming to the WWE, but I didn't think it would be so soon. _

"Thanks for helping me. I would've been going around in circles if I hadn't bumped into you."

"It was no trouble at all." Bray replied taking his hat off and bowing. "Besides, I just could not let a lady such as yourself, just wondering around. That and…I felt sorry about my bothers scared you earlier, again, I am sorry for that."

"It's alright. They just spooked me a little."

Bray looked at Dean, smirking. "I take it by the way this gentlemen here addressed you, though it was rather inappropriate to say in front of a lady, that you know him, along with the other two?"

"You could say that." She replied. "There…friends, I guess you could say."

"Friends?" he raised an eyebrow.

Roman walked up behind Candy and wrapped his arms around her waist. I went over and stood next to them.

"…I see…" Bray said stroking his beard and nodding. "Well, it is about that time. I must take my leave now." He turned to Candy and smiled. "It was nice meeting you Candace." He put his hat back on and turned around to leave. "I'm sure we will cross paths again." He motioned to the other two; they smirked at us as they turned around and followed him out the door."

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow.**_


	7. Chapter 5

*Candace's POV*

I watched them as they left out the door.

Once shut, I heard a low growl coming from Roman.

_What's with him?_

"What the hell Candy!?" Dean yelled turning to face me. "What were you doing with them?"

"You won't listening were you? I got lost on my way here. I bumped into them and they offered to take me here."

"They could've hurt you." Roman said letting me go. "You need to be more careful Candy."

"More careful? What are you talking about?"

"There not the kind of people you want to be around." Seth added.

_Well ain't that the pot calling the kettle black._

"Why? What's so bad about them?" I asked.

They didn't answer.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"

Still no answer.

"Fine. I'll just go and find them myself and ask them." I said making my way to the door.

"Candy, wait." I heard Seth say.

I turned around folding my arms.

He looked over at Dean and Roman.

"I'm waiting." I said impatiently.

"Those men that were just in here." He sighed. "There….a group called the Wyatt Family."

"Their basically a cult." Roman added. "Bray Wyatt and his followers, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper, have been on NXT. Mr. McMahon said they're coming to the _WWE_….but we didn't think he meant this soon."

_Now that I think about it….I __do__ remember seeing a creepy promo about a new group coming to the WWE. ….That was them?_

"That's why; we don't want you anywhere near them." Dean said sternly. "Don't talk to them, don't go looking for them. If he or any of his people try to talk to you, just walk away if you can, come find us, call us if you have to."

"But—"

"Candy, this is serious." Seth took a step toward me. "Promise us you won't go anywhere near them."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I promise." I turned around again and headed out the door.

I had barely got out of the door when I was pinned up against the wall.

Dean.

Roman and Seth stood in the door way.

"This isn't us telling you Candy. We're ordering you." He spat.

_Ordering?_

"On what grounds?" I gritted through my teeth.

"On the grounds that, if you disobey us, we will punish you."

_What? Punish me? _

"I'm not a little kid. You can't punish me."

"You belong to us Candy. We can do whatever we want to you."

"I belong to no one. Besides, I thought I was a member not your pet."

He chuckled darkly. "Honestly…you're still our pet. It's just inside the ring you're a member but everywhere else…you're our little pet; our property that we can do whatever we please to."

I glared at him.

_You sick bastard._

"So, do you understand now?"

"Yeah…I understand." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly he grabbed me by the throat. My hands flew up trying to pry his hands away.

"You better change that little attitude of yours Candy, or I will _show_ _you_ just how I will punish you right here and now." He hissed in my ear. "And I don't mean just fucking the shit out of you until you can't move. No…no I have _**many**_ ways to punish you. So, either change your attitude and listen to us, or you will find yourself in a very bad position." He squeezed my throat tightly.

_Can't…breathe!_

"Do you understand now?"

"….Yes," my voice came out hoarsely.

He squeezed my throat some more. "Yes…what?" he gritted through his teeth staring directly into my eyes.

"…Yes…s-sir." I choked out.

I caught a glimpse of Roman; who was clenching his fist tightly. He looked like he was about to snap.

Dean looked at me for a second then smirked. "Good." He said releasing me. I gasped for air as I slumped down to the floor.

Roman rushed over and helped me to my feet glaring at Dean.

"Now then." I heard Dean say. "Let's go to the Arena."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been busy with school =(. So what do you guys think? (Besides that Dean is a _really _sick guy.)**


	8. Chapter 6

Read and Review!

* * *

*Time Skip*

"And joining us now is Candace Key! She will be on commentator with us during this match." Cole said as I made my way to the announcers table.

_This match up will be rather quick since it's against 3MB._

"WOOO! 3 Man Band Baby!" I heard Slather yell as I walked pasted them.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to JBL and put the headset on.

"How are you doing Candace?" Cole asked.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"Well, I'm fine."

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta…SHIELD._

"And here comes the SHIELD." King spoke up.

I glanced over at the stands and saw them making their way down to the ring.

"_If you disobey us, we will punish you."_

I touched my neck slightly and shuddered.

_Punish me….that's what he said._

"Uh Candace?" JBL said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"You ok? You spaced out there for a second." King said concerned.

"I'm fine."

They made their way to the barricade and jumped over.

"So Candace, I'm curious. How come you didn't come out with the SHIELD?"

"Cause I'm already out here duh."

"I—You know what I mean."

I giggled. "I just didn't feel like keeping out here with them, that's all."

"You've been doing that a lot." Cole added.

"What's your point, Cole?"

"Well, I mean you are a member of the SHIELD, right?"

"Unfortunately." I mumbled.

"So doesn't that mean you should come out when they do?"

"Technically, but I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"Why should I?"

"You're a member of the SHIELD that's why!" JBL added.

I sighed rubbing my eyes. Looking up I saw dean standing in front of me with their belt in his hands.

He walked over and tossed them on my lap. "Hold them. This won't take long." He said turning away.

"…." I stood up and let them fall to the floor, then sat back down.

Hearing this he turned back around. He glances at the floor then glared at me.

"Opps. I'm sorry." I said sarcastically.

"….Pick them up."

"….."

He stepped forward but Seth inspected him.

He walked over and picked them placing them back on my lap. "Just hold them ok?"

I picked out his Tag Team Title and held it close to me. Basically cuddling it.

He smirked then walked away.

I looked at Dean and saw him narrow his eyes at me.

_Can't punish me for that.._

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He muttered something to himself then climbed inside the ring. The referee motioned for the bell to be rung.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

And the match began.

* * *

*time Skip*

I sighed heavily as I looked on.

_There is no need to Triple PowerBomb all of them. I mean they already won the match._

*Slam*

"A third Triple PowerBomb by the SHIELD!" Cole shouted.

I shook my head.

_Animals._

I watched them as they climbed out of the ring.

I took the headset off and got up holding onto Seth's Title in one and Dean and Roman's Title in the other.

I held out handed them back their Titles but when I got to Seth he just smiled. "You hold on to it."

Smiling I slung his Title over my shoulder and followed them over the barricade and up the stands.

"You guys go on ahead," I heard Dean say as we walked up the stands. "I have to talk to Vince about something."

* * *

Later back at the hotel, Seth asked for his belt back.

"Getting jealous cause I'm holding on to it and not you?" I smirked.

"You wish." He said reaching for it but I moved out of the away. "Give it back."

I laughed as he reached for it again I dashed off in the other direction.

"Give it back!" he said chasing me.

"If you want it so badly come and get it!"

I ran over to couch where Roman was.

"Get her!" Seth shouted.

_Oh shit!_

Roman smiled.

I tried to run the other way but he caught me around the waist.

"Ah! Roman! Let go!" I said clenching the Title tighter.

Seth came over and starts tickling me along my ribcage.

_What the hell?_

I laughed unwillingly, dropping the belt. I tried to push him away, but Roman held me by the arms.

"S-Stop it!"

"You should have given it back when I told you to." He chuckled.

"Please! Haha! Just stop! I can't breathe!"

He stopped and I was able to catch my breath for a quick second…but I forgot about Roman. When Seth stopped that's when Roman started.

"N-NO!" I sank down to the floor laughing.

His hand slips under my shirt and moves up and down my sides, tickling me mercilessly.

I let out a combination of screaming, and laughter; kicking my legs, begging him to stop, and trying to get free; all to no avail.

"This is _totally_ not fair!" I laughed feeling tears trickling down my cheeks.

"You brought this on yourself." Roman said smiling. "Now say you're sorry."

"Never!" I yell and then break out into a giggle fit as his fingers work harder. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!"

"Do you believe her?" he asked stopping for a minute.

"Nope." Seth replied smiling.

Roman smiled devilishly as he continued tickling me.

"NO! Hehe! Haha!"

He continued some more and I had enough.

"Ah! I—I'm sorry!" I blurted out laughing. "Please! Just stop!"

He glanced over at Seth.

"Alright. She learned her lesson. Let her go." Seth laughed.

Roman stopped and pulled his hands away.

I was breathing heavily as we all got up off the ground.

"You guys suck." I pouted.

Seth raised his eyebrow at me. "Is that so?"

_Shit._

I tried to get away but Roman picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"No! Put me down!"

He carried me to his room with Seth following right behind us.

Setting me down on the bed, he leaned in close and whispered, "Remember your promise you made earlier?"

I blushed. "Ye-Yeah but—" He cut me off by kissing me. "Roman." I mumbled against his lips. He pulled away, his eyes already glazed over with lust.

I looked over at Seth. "Why is he in here?"

Seth came over and pulled me into a kiss which caught me off guard.

_What the hell?_

As he pulled away I glanced as Roman who had a smile on his face.

"I don't think he's gonna leave Candy."

"Damn right I'm not." Seth replied. "Besides, I'm sure Roman doesn't mind sharing you."

_What…_

"Fine by me." Roman said taking his vest off.

…_.What?_

Seth did the same with his.

I sat there staring at them.

…_.WHAT!? Sharing me? I'm not a toy!_

Before I had time to protest Roman had taken my shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the room.

"Strapless…nice." Seth said smiling.

I gasped covering my chest up but Seth moved my hands away.

"No need to hide yourself Candy." He reached behind me and unhook my bra but frowned.

"What the—"

"Um it..unhooks from the front." I said softly.

Smiling, he hands went to it and quickly unhooked it letting it fall down.

Both of them stared at me hungrily.

Embarrassed, I tried to cover myself but Seth stopped me again.

"What did I just say Candy?" He pushed me down on the bed. His mouth went to my right breast while his hand grabbed ahold of the other one massaging it.

"S-Seth." I said softly as he started nibbling and sucking on my nipple.

I heard a growl from Roman and his mouth went to my neck kissing on sucking on it. I let out a gasp and my back started arching.

I felt his lips curl up into a smile as he gentle kissed my neck.

Suddenly he hand went down and slips inside my shorts making me gasp.

He lightly rubbed my panties before slipping his hand inside them.

I felt his fingers by my core. I shuddered.

Another low growl came from his throat. "You're so wet Candy." He said slipping a finger inside.

I blushed when I heard him say that.

He takes his finger out and slips another one in slowly.

"Roman!" I gripped his back tightly.

_Oh God…..This is gonna be…a long night._


	9. Authors Note 1

Sorry I haven't been updating. I am too busy with school work but I will update when I can.


	10. Chapter 7

*Dean's POV *

I headed over to Mr. McMahon office and knocked on the door.

"_Come in."_

I opened the door.

"Mr. McMahon, I need to talk to you about—"

I stopped.

_Hunter and __Stephanie__? _

"Ambrose?"

"Uh…sorry. I thought Mr. McMahon was here."

"You just missed him. Something came up and my father had to go take care of something's." Stephanie said. "So what's on your mind? You said you had to talk to him about something?"

"….It's about the Wyatt Family."

"Wyatt Family?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering how soon until they were supposed to debut."

"Afraid of a little competition?" Hunter smirked.

"…I saw them earlier at the hotel."

"Wait what?" Stephanie said confused.

"What do you mean you saw them?" Hunter narrowed his eyes.

"They were at the hotel with Candace."

"Teddy Long's granddaughter?" Hunter surprised. "What were they doing with her?"

"The guys and I were at the gym and we told her to meet up with us there. We waited and she didn't show up. I was on my way to go find her where she showed up there with them. She said she got lost and bumped into them and they took her to the gym."

Hunter rubbed his eyes sighing.

"Are you sure it was them?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"Positive."

"This is bad." Hunter spoke up. "The Wyatt's aren't scheduled to debut for another—Steph, what are you doing?"

"Getting to the bottom of this." She said taking her phone out and dialing a number. She pressed the phone to her ear.

Before she could say anything the voice on the other end yelled out causing her to quickly pull the phone away her ear. _**"What the hell you mean 'it's not in the budget'!? You know what? **_**YOU'RE**** FIRED!"**

She pressed the speaker button. "Uh Dad?"

"_**What!? What do you want!?"**_

"Uh…It's me. Stephanie?"

"_**Oh! Princess! How are you?"**_

Hunter snickered, earning an elbow to the stomach by Stephanie.

"I have to ask you a question about the Wyatt Family."

Vincent sighed. _**"Look, I'll you what I've been telling everybody else. The Wyatt's aren't scheduled to debut for another 2 months."**_

"But that's just it. They have been spotted at the hotel."

"_**They were **__**WHAT**__**!?"**_

"The SHIELD saw them earlier today with Candace Key."

"_**Candace Key? Teddy's granddaughter." He sighed. "This is bad."**_

"We know." Hunter spoke up.

"_**No. You don't understand. This is **__**really**__** bad."**_

"Dad, wh-what are you trying to say?"

"_**When I was interviewing the Wyatt's awhile back they asked about her."**_

"They asked about her? Why? What did they say?"

"_**They were concerned about her being with the SHIELD."**_

"Concerned?"

Hunter and Stephanie looked at me. I tensed up a bit.

"_**That's right. They said that being with the SHIELD isn't really safest for her…they suggest that we make her leave them."**_

"_Like hell she's gonna leave." _I clenched my fist tightly. _"They're __**not**__ taking her way from me."_

"Make Candace leave the SHIELD? But she joined them by choice."

"_**That's what I said. I assured them that she is safe with the SHIELD but, they insist on making her leave."**_

"Why? Do they want her to join them instead?" Hunter asked.

"_**Who knows?"**_

I shook my head.

"….Well thanks Dad. I'll see you on Friday."

"_**Bye Princess."**_

She hung up then sighed. "What are we going to do?" she asked looking at Hunter.

"…..We have keep an eye out for the Wyatt's…there planning something…" He looked at me. "Meanwhile, you and the rest of the SHIELD are to watch Candace, make sure that one of you guys is with her at all times."

"Yes sir." I turned around and left out the door.

"_Bray, you bastard…you're not taking Candy away from me."_


	11. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Warning! Contains Sexual content...you have been warned. Read and Review! (I love to hear you guys think of it so far.) _**

* * *

*Candace's POV*

I was so wrapped up in what Rowan was doing to me that I didn't noticed my pants and panties coming off.

I laid there on my bed fully exposed. I covered myself up again because the looks they were giving me made me feel so embarrassed.

"Candy, this is my last time telling you to stop covering yourself." Seth said moving my arms smirking. "Don't make me tie you up."

I blushed.

Roman laughed.

Seth held me down on the bed by my arms.

_What the…_

Rowan came over to me and lightly trailed kiss down my chest stopping at my stomach. He glanced up at me then continued downward.

I felt his breath over my pussy.

_No…no no no no no!_

I squirmed trying to get free but Seth's grips on my arms were too tight.

Suddenly, I felt a breeze on my pussy that made me shiver.

Roman smirked then leaned in and licked my pussy.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

He flicked my clit with his tongue then thrust his tongue inside me.

"A-Ahh!" My back arched and started squirming trying to get free.

_This is just like my dream!_

His tongue delved inside of me, tasting my slick walls. I moaned.

His tongue hit a sensitive spot and I threw my head back. My back arched and the muscles in my legs twitched.

"Ro-Roman!" I panted.

He looked up at me then continued his work. His tongue digging deep inside, hitting every spot it could touch.

Suddenly, he stops and takes his tongue out of me; straightening himself up, he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand smirking.

_Shit…_

Seth lets go of my arms.

I heard the sound of zippers being unzipped. Seth laid down on the bed pulling me on top of him.

He slowly lowered me onto his length.

I winched as I felt him all the way inside me.

His hands were on my hips and he started thrusting into me.

I bit my lip again but then let out a soft moan.

He hands went to my face and pulled me down kissing me.

I pulled away. Seth growled softly his eyes filled with lust.

"…"

That's when I felt something poking me from behind.

Roman.

_No…not there._

I whimpered.

"Just relax Candy." He leaned down and whispered.

"But—"

"Candy….do you trust me?"

"….y-yes."

"I won't hurt you Candy….I promise."

I nodded and he smiled a little. Seth turned my face toward him and kissed me softly.

Roman gripped my hips and slowly pushed himself inside me.

I let out a gasp.

Slowly he starts pushing himself in and out.

"I-It hurts," I choked out quietly as I pulled away from Seth. Roman stopped momentarily.

* * *

*Roman's POV*

_Shit._

Seth glared at me and mouthed. "Don't hurt her."

"I'm trying not to." I mouthed back.

Candy let out another whimper.

"Candy….relax." I said as I pushed myself all the way inside.

* * *

*Candace's POV*

Once in he was all the way in, he started slowly moving in and out.

Soon I got over the initial pain; it started feeling a little good. I let out a couple moans calling out both their names.

The rhythm of the both of them began to sync up.

Roman slammed into causing me to let out a squeal.

_Oh GOD!_

I heard Seth moan as he thrusts into me deeper.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt an overload of pleasure. It was something I never felt before.

_This feels…..so….good!_

My mind went blank.

My whole being was on fire and part of me….didn't want it to stop. My pussy clenched around Seth. He couldn't hold back anymore as he let out a grunt and came deep inside of me. The feeling made my ass clench up. The feeling was too much for Roman, he let loose and came inside of me as well, pulling out to let the rest fall on my butt and lower back.

As Seth pulled himself out, my body went limp and I gasped. He rolled my over onto my back letting me lay there to catch my breath. I heard zippers being zipped up again.

"Candy….you ok?" Roman panted.

I nodded. "I'm….fine." I said smiling a little I sat up. "That was…wow."

Seth and Roman laughed.

"We're glad you liked it." Roman said leaning in and kissing me softly.

When he pulled away I got up.

"Where you going?"

"To take a shower…"I said looking over my shoulder. "Alone."

I saw Roman frown as I headed to the bathroom.

* * *

*Seth's POV*

I chuckled. "She shot you down."

"Shut up." Roman replied.

"You should give up Roman. In the end….Candy will be all mine."

"You wish. She just started to warm up to you. She liked me from the beginning."

He glared at him. "You still think you're better for her?"

"…I'm better for her then Dean."

"….Yeah. You got a point." I sighed.

"So the fights still on?" he asked.

"It's never been off." I smiled. "The best man will win. And it's not gonna be you."

"…We'll see about that."

* * *

*Candace's POV*

I took a shower and put on some clean clothes.

When I opened the door, Seth was waiting for me.

"Seth?"

He smirked then grabbed me by the arm and led me to his room.

On the way we passed Roman's room.

"What are you doing?" Roman said stopping us.

"Candy's sleeping with me tonight." Seth replied pushing me to his room.

"What? Why?"

He smiled. "A little bird told me you snore _very_ loudly."

"I don't snore that loud!" Roman called out.

Once in Seth's room, I pulled back to covers and crawled into bed.

I felt Seth wrap his arms around my waist.

"Night Candy." He said cuddling up to me. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Night." I replied then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*Dean's POV*

_I leave and this is what happens?_

I was sitting on the couch in the dark smoking a cigarette.

_Well...So much for quitting. _

I brought the cigarette up to my lips and pulled in. I held it in as long I as could before I blew out.

_Hmph….Fools…**I'**__**m**__ the one Candy is gonna be with…and I'm not going to let anyone __keep me from getting her. __Not Seth. Not Roman. Not even Bray. **No one** is going to keep me from making Candy mine._

I smirked.

_It's like I always say...in the end..._

"…_.I __**always..**__get what I want."_

* * *

***Be sure to Review! ^_^**

*****Hey guys. My internet is out and will not be up until least maybe Sunday. When it is up and running again I will post two new chapters.*****


	12. Authors Note 2

Hey guys! (Im back! Internet is up and running again!) A new chapter will be up later on today.


	13. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning feeling sore all over. I winced sitting up.

_Why am I so damn sore?_

* * *

**"Getting jealous cause I'm holding on to it and not you?" I smirked.**

**"You wish." He said reaching for it but I moved out of the away. "Give it back."**

**I laughed as he reached for it again I dashed off in the other direction.**

**"Give it back!" he said chasing me.**

**"If you want it so badly come and get it!"**

**I ran over to couch where Roman was.**

**"Get her!" Seth shouted.**

_**Oh shit!**_

**Roman smiled.**

**I tried to run the other way but he caught me around the waist.**

**"Ah! Roman! Let go!" I said clenching the Title tighter.**

**Seth came over and starts tickling me along my ribcage.**

_**What the hell?**_

**I laughed unwillingly, dropping the belt. I tried to push him away, but Roman held me by the arms.**

**"S-Stop it!"**

**"You should have given it back when I told you to." He chuckled.**

**"Please! Haha! Just stop! I can't breathe!"**

**He stopped and I was able to catch my breath for a quick second…but I forgot about Roman. When Seth stopped that's when Roman started.**

**"N-NO!" I sank down to the floor laughing.**

**His hand slips under my shirt and moves up and down my sides, tickling me mercilessly.**

**I let out a combination of screaming, and laughter; kicking my legs, begging him to stop, and trying to get free; all to no avail.**

**"This is **_**totally **_**not**** fair!" I laughed feeling tears trickling down my cheeks.**

**"You brought this on yourself." Roman said smiling. "Now say you're sorry."**

**"Never!" I yell and then break out into a giggle fit as his fingers work harder. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!"**

**"Do you believe her?" he asked stopping for a minute.**

**"Nope." Seth replied smiling.**

**Roman smiled devilishly as he continued tickling me.**

**"NO! Hehe! Haha!"**

**He continued some more and I had enough.**

**"Ah! I—I'm sorry!" I blurted out laughing. "Please! Just stop!"**

**He glanced over at Seth.**

**"Alright. She learned her lesson. Let her go." Seth laughed.**

**Roman stopped and pulled his hands away.**

* * *

**I let out a couple moans calling out both their names.**

**The rhythm of the both of them began to sync up.**

**Roman slammed into causing me to let out a squeal.**

_**Oh GOD!**_

**I heard Seth moan as he thrusts into me deeper.**

**My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt an overload of pleasure. It was something I never felt before.**

_**This feels…..so….good!**_

**My mind went blank.**

**My whole being was on fire and part of me….didn't want it to stop. My pussy clenched around Seth. He couldn't hold back anymore as he let out a grunt and came deep inside of me. The feeling made my ass clench up. The feeling was too much for Roman, he let loose and came inside of me as well, pulling out to let the rest fall on my butt and lower back.**

**As Seth pulled himself out, my body went limp and I gasped. He rolled my over onto my back letting me lay there to catch my breath. **

**"Candy….you ok?" Roman panted.**

**I nodded. "I'm….fine." I said smiling a little I sat up. "That was…wow."**

**Seth and Roman laughed.**

**"We're glad you liked it." Roman said leaning in and kissing me softly.**

* * *

I blushed.

_Oh….now I remember._

Suddenly I heard voices outside the door.

"_**Is she up yet?"**_

"_**No. she's still sleeping."**_

_That sounded like Dean and Seth._

"_**Good…There's something I have to tell you guys…"**_

I got up and pressed my ear to the door.

"_**I went to talk to Vincent about the Wyatt Family ..he wasn't there…but Hunter and Stephanie were."**_

"_**What did they say?"**_

_That sounded like Roman just now._

"_**They said the Wyatt's aren't scheduled to debut for another two months."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Then why were they here?"**_

"_**Who knows? Stephanie called Vince and told him. He said that the Wyatt's actually asked about Candace."**_

"What?" I whispered.

"_**Whoa wait. They asked about her?"**_

"_**What did they say?"**_

"…_**They…were concerned about her being with us…they want Candace to leave the SHIELD."**_

I backed away.

"Leave…the SHIELD?" I whispered.

"_**What! Make Candy leave us? That's crazy!"**_

"_**It's not like we forced her to join us. She joined us willingly."**_

"_**That's what Mr. McMahon said, but they insist that she leaves."**_

_I can't believe it. Bray wants me to leave the SHIELD….but why?_

I heard the door knob turning slowly.

_Shit!_

I jumped back in bed and pretended to be asleep.

The door opened.

"…Heh. 10a.m. and she's still asleep." I heard Dean say smugly.

"10?….It's almost time we go check out." Seth added. "Should we wake her up?"

"Let her sleep a little longer. She's tired." Roman said.

"Tired from what? It's not like she did anything yesterday to be tired about." Dean scoffed.

_That's what you think._

"Just let her sleep some more. We'll tell her when she gets up." Seth spoke up.

"No. She isn't to know about this….not yet."

I felt pressure on the other side of the bed.

"You guys go check out…I'll stay with her." Roman said.

I smiled a bit.

"Nice try, Roman. _I'm_ staying with Candy." I heard Dean say.

_What?_

"You guys get your stuff and go check out."

Roman reluctantly got up and went to his room.

"….The Wyatt's are planning something aren't they?" I heard say Seth as he got his things together.

"It seems like it." Dean said. "We have to be ready for anything."

Few minutes later, Roman came back. "Well we're heading out."

"See ya." The door closed.

Suddenly, I felt pressure on the bed.

He layed down beside me and lightly turned me to face him.

"Hmph. She almost looks cute sleeping."

_Almost?_

I felt his hand lightly stroke my cheek, I shivered a bit.

"…Even in her sleep….she shivers when I touch her." He sighed.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist; pulling me close to him.

He smoothed my hair down then kissed me on the forehead.

_What the hell?_

It felt so soft and gentle. Totally unlike Dean.

I blushed slightly.

"I'm NOT going to let anyone take you away from me." He held me tighter; I had to keep myself from wincing.

_My sides still hurt._

I groaned a little bit and he loosened his hold on me.

* * *

*Dean's POV*

I heard her groan a little so I loosen my hold on her.

_God she makes the cutest noises._

I smiled.

…_..I can't get enough of her….everything about her is just so…._

I sighed.

_I can't even describe it. Her voice…her smile…The way she walks….the way she talks….the way she smells._

I breathed in her scent.

_God I love the way she smells…so intoxicating….so addicting. _

"No wonder everyone wants you." I whispered. "Look at what you've done to me Candy. You've even broken me down. Me." I squeezed her tightly.

"You drive me crazy….get under my skin…but I…want you….I want you..all to myself. No one else can have you but me. Not Seth. Not Roman. Not even Bray. You're **mine**. No one is taking you away from me….no one."

My eyes started getting heavy and I dozed off.

* * *

*Candace's POV*

…_..Oh…my…God…_

I put my hand over my mouth.

_Please tell me he didn't just say that._

My chest got all tight and my heart started beating faster.

_There is no way he meant what he said….no way._

"Candy…" I heard him mumbled.

…_There's….just….no way._

* * *

_**A/N: Hahah! I'm alive! I know I promise two chapters but I decide to combined it into one big chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. ^.^**_

_**P.S.: I put a poll up on my profile, check it out.**_


	14. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I put a poll up on my profile, check it out.**_

* * *

*Dean's POV*

I woke up with a start.

_Shit…I dozed off._

I sat up rubbing my eyes.

Alright, you slept long enough. Time to get up Can—" I looked over to the side she was laying on, she wasn't there.

_What the hell?_

I looked around the room.

_She's not here…._

"Damn it!" I got up and ran over to the door; as soon as I opened it up and went through I bumped into something.

"OW! What the hell Dean?"

"Candy?" I asked confused. She bent down and picked something up off the floor.

"You made me drop my granola bar." She said frowning. "So much for breakfast." She mumbled.

"What are you—how long have you been up?"

"Uh….10 maybe 15 minutes."

"And you didn't think to wake me up?"

"…No."

"Why?"

"Cause it scared the hell out of me to see you when I woke up. I mean I was sleeping with Seth last night. …where is he by the way? And Roman too?"

I smirked. "They left."

"T-they left? Where?"

"I told them to go check out and I'd stay here until you wake up."

"But you didn't, instead of waiting for me to get up…you fell asleep yourself. You were holding onto me when I woke up."

I tensed up a bit then glared at her. "No I wasn't.

"Yes you were." She said smiling. "You were cuddling me, quite tightly I might add."

"….I don't cuddle."

"Well you were earlier." She giggled.

I stepped closer to her and she backed up against the wall. "….Even if I was…I didn't hear you complaining."

Her face turned a light shade of red.

"That's because….because I—"

"Because you…what?" I said looking down at her.

"…I thought you were Seth."

"…"

"I mean I was sleeping with him for the night."

"….." I reached out and light touched the side of her face as soon as I did she flinched a bit.

_Why does she keep doing that? ….Ever time I touch her…she flinches….as if I'm going to hurt her._

"W-what are you doing?" she said softly.

* * *

*Candace's POV*

He was staring at me….it mad e me feel a little uncomfortable.

"..He was right…you _do_ look tired."

"What?"

"Roman told me to let you sleep a little longer, he said you were tired, though I don't see why, you didn't do much yesterday."

"That's what you think." I mumbled.

He looked down at me with that cold stare of his.

"I'm sorry… What did you just say?" his hand slowly went down to my neck lightly squeezing it.

"N-nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing….it sound like you trying to act smart."

"I—"

"What did I tell you about your attitude Candace?" He squeezed my neck a little bit.

_Crap…he used my first name._

"Either you change your attitude, or you will find yourself in a very bad position."

I looked away.

"Candace…look at me."

"…."

"Look..at..me."

I looked back at him.

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Yes…what?" he said staring directly into my eyes.

"…Yes…sir."

He released me and took a step back. "Go get your stuff we're leaving…now."

I walked over to room roman was in and opened the door; my things were packed up onto of the bed.

I smiled a little as I grabbed my bag.

As soon as I turned around, I gasped.

"You got everything?" Dean asked he had his bag in his hand.

"Yes." I replied.

_When did he get in here?_

"Good…now let's go."

* * *

"Pick up the pace Candy." He said as we made our way through the hotel.

_He can be so…mean and evil._

_**"You better change that little attitude of yours Candy, or I will **__**show**__**you**__** just how I will punish you right here and now." He hissed in my ear. **_

_But at the same time he can also be gentle…almost nice._

_**He smoothed my hair down then kissed me on the forehead. It felt so soft and gentle. Totally unlike Dean.**_

I shook my head.

_Last night…He didn't mean any of it._

_**"Look at what you've done to me Candy. You've even broken me down. Me."**_

_It was just a lie…all of it._

"Walk faster I said." He grabbed my hand and practically dragging me to the elevator. He pressed the button and the door opened. "Come on." He said as he pulled me inside and pressed a button.

I glanced over at him.

He was still holding my hand.

"_**You drive me crazy….get under my skin…but I…want you….I want you..all to myself. No one else can have you but me. Not Seth. Not Roman. Not even Bray. You're **__**mine**__**. No one is taking you away from me….no one."**_

The doors closed and the elevator went down.


	15. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I put a poll up on my profile, check it out.**_

* * *

*Roman's POV*

"What's taking them so long?" Seth asked leaning against car.

"I don't know…. Dean's not answering his phone." I sighed trying his number again.

_I don't like this….if he's hurting her…_

"….no answer again."

"Should we go get them?"

"…Yeah…Candy should be up by—"

Suddenly, out the corner of my eye I saw something. I turned and saw Candy and Dean walking toward us.

That's when I noticed something….Dean was holding her hand.

I clenched my fist as they approached us.

"You finally decided to get up." I heard Seth say. "Took you long enough."

Candy glared at him. "Well. If you wanted me up sooner, you should of waken me up instead of leaving me alone."

"But you were sleeping like baby….I didn't want to wake you." He smirked. "That and the faces you make when you're sleeping…." He takes his phone out and shows it to her. "…Are pretty funny."

"You took pictures of me!?" she lunged at him trying to snatch the phone away but he blocked her and held it above her head. "Delete them!"

"Let me see." He tossed the phone over to me. I looked at it and smiled.

_She does make face when she's sleeping._

She came up to me and tried taking the phone but I held out my hand out and stopped her while scrolling through the pictures.

"Give me the phone Roman!"

I chuckled. "And you make fun of my snoring."

I saw her face turn slightly red.

Dean came over and peered at the phone. "Hmph, she was making that exact face when I came in the room.

I could she and angry and frustration on her face.

"Give. Me. The. Phone," she emphasized coolly.

"I'll tell you what Candy." Seth said as he took his phone back. "I'll delete these pictures…all of them…_IF_ you do something for me."

She tensed up.

"...What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Hmm." He smiled. "I'll think of something." He replied. "In the meantime… We're going to be staying at your house."

"…WHAT!?"

* * *

*Candace's POV

We drove up to the airport and flew to Memphis, TN.

_I can't believe this!_

We arrived in Memphis later that evening drove to my house; I had called Tom earlier and told him to drop my car off at the airport.

About 30mintues later we arrived at my house.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Candii!" Shelby cried out as she ran up to me hugging my legs.

She looked up at me and smiled, but when she saw the guys she frowned.

"What are they doing here?" she asked.

"Shelby…"

I ran away into the living room.

"Ugh. Damn it!" I chased after her.

"What's wrong?" I heard Rufus say.

Shelby pointed at me when I came into the room.

"Ah. Candace. You're back." He said smiling but his faced changed.

Confused, I looked behind me to see Dean, Seth and Roman standing there.

"..And you brought them…." Tom spoke up.

"Got a problem with us being here?" Dean said stepping forward.

"Yes. I do actually." Rufus said harshly.

"Guys..."

"I know what you guys did to Candace before…you're really sick you know that?"

Dean glared at me for a second, and then looked back at Rufus. "What happened before…is over and done with." He said gesturing with his hand. "We've moved past that…haven't we Candy?" he glared at me from the corner of his eye.

I shivered. "Y-yes….It's…all in the past now."

Suddenly we could hear a baby crying.

"The baby's up." Rufus said. "Candace could you—"

"Yeah…I'll go check on him. Come on Shelby."

"Ok Candii."

I walked up the stairs and headed to the nursery.

* * *

*Dean's POV*

We watched her as she went up the stairs.

Once she was completely out of sight we turned our attention to her roommates.

"So Tom…that's the one you said you saw that night when you were talking to Candy out on the balcony?" the red haired one asked nodding towards me.

"Yeah…that's him." The blonde one with braids replied narrowing his eyes at us. "You got some never showing your asses here, especially after you guys broke into our house a few months ago."

"Like I said….that's over and done with." I smirked.

"…"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Candace holding a baby in her arms.

"Rufus…Nicole called me. She wants you drop Shelby and Jeremy off at their grandma's house."

"I'll tell you—the bitc—I mean that girl got me running all over the place. Go here, do that….she's driving me crazy."

"Stop whining and take your kids to their grandma's house." She replied.

"Yeah, yeah." He took the baby and the baby bag from her. The little girl had a small back pack on her back.

"Well let's go." The blonde hair on said.

"What…you're going with him?" she asked.

"Yes….why? Something wrong?"

* * *

*Candace's POV*

_What's wrong?_

"Don't leave me alone with them." I whispered.

"You should of thought about that before you brought them here."

"What was I supposed to do? They're not exactly the kind of people you say no to." I said as I followed Tom and Rufus to the door.

"We'll be back soon….I promise" Tom replied. "Just make sure they don't break anything while we're gone."

"Shelby…come on." Rufus said.

I turned around and saw Shelby staring at Dean and the others as turned around and walked over to the door.

"Candace…be careful…" Was the last thing Tom said to me before he closed the door behind himself.

_I'm all alone with __them__ now…._

I turn to face them…

_FML…._

They went all over the house looking in rooms…opening doors….eating up my food…and I could've sworn I heard Seth say something about going to the swimming pool.

But the worst part was when they found the Dance studio down stairs in the basement.

"Well…isn't this something." I Dean say.

"You dance?" roman asked me.

"Uh…not really."

"Is that a stripper pole?" Seth said laughing.

_Oh shit._

"Uh…it's an exercising pole actually."

"Same thing."

I rolled my eyes. Then I saw his face lit up, as if he just got an idea.

"Candy…you still want me to delete those pictures right?"

"Uh..."

_I don't think I like where this is going._

"Well...I just thought of a perfect way." He said gesturing to the pole.


	16. Chapter 12

_**A/N: The poll is till on my profile. Check it out.**_

* * *

*Candace's POV*

"You want me to WHAT!?"

"Dance for us….on that." He said pointing to the pole.

"N-No!"

"Why not? It'll be fun."

"For you guys, not me."

"I don't see what the problem is Candy." I heard Dean say.

"The problem is that you guys want me to pole dance for you…do you have any idea how hard that is? How much practice it takes to do those kinds of things?"

"It not like we're asking you to go all out. Just dance." Roman added.

My face turned a bright red.

"…Fine…I'll do it….BUT only if you promise to delete the pictures…..all of them."

"I promise." Seth said smiling. "Oh, you have your SHIELD outfit with you right?"

"…Uh yeah."

"Go put it on."

I went up to my room and got changed.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

I thought as I put my hair in a ponytail.

_All this over some pictures…I must be going crazy._

I left my room and went down stairs headed to the basement.

On the way, I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I went in and I saw Dean ramageing through the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't answer me.

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah. Got any bear?" he asked closing the door.

"Uh Rufus keeps them in the deep freezer in the garage….I'll go get them."

I headed over to the garage and got 3 bottles of beer.

_They're not that cold…Rufus must have just put these in here not too long ago._

* * *

*Seth's POV*

"What's taking her so long?" I asked.

"She went to go get the beer." Dean said as he walked back into the room.

"I can't believe she's actually going through with this." Roman said smiling.

"I know right. I would have just deleted them later on but this is just as good."

"Don't let her hear you say that."  
Few minutes later she came into the room holding 3 bottles of beer.

_Damn she looks cute in her outfit._

"Only one each?" I asked as I took one from her. She glared at me.

"I'm only dancing to two songs…_**two**_. That's it no more. And no taking pictures of me or recording me either."

"Fine."

* * *

*Candace's POV*

They had three chairs set up around the pole forming a triangle formation; not too close but far away so that they would get hit.

"What song do you want me to dance to?" I asked.

"Anything is fine with me." Seth replied talking out his iPod. He smiled as he started the song. "Ok Candy….dance."

* * *

_ET by Katy Perry featuring Kanye West._

_**I got a dirty mind**_

_**I got filthy ways**_

_**I'm tryna bathe my ape, (ape),**_

_**In your milky way (way)**_

_**I'm a legend**_

_**I'm irreverent**_

_**I be reverend**_

_**I'll be so faaaaa-ar up**_

_**We don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck**_

_**Welcome to the danger zone**_

_**Step into the fantasy**_

_**You are not invited to the other side of sanity**_

_**They're callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut**_

_**Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot**_

I took hold of the pole, strolling around it.

_**You're so hypnotizing**_

_**Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?**_

_**Your touch magnetizing**_

**Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**

**They say be afraid**

**You're not like the others, futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

* * *

*Seth's POV*

_This has got to be the best idea I ever heard._

She twirls around the pole and I could've sworn she was smiling a bit.

_She looks like she's having fun._

I smiled as I continued to watch her dancing.

_Best idea ever…._

* * *

_**You're so supersonic**_

_**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers**_

_**Your kiss is cosmic**_

_**Every move is magic**_

_**You're from a whole other world**_

_**A different dimension**_

_**You open my eyes**_

_**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your love and**_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

* * *

*Roman's POV*

_Damn….she really knows what she's doing._

I shifted in my sit then glanced over at Dean and Seth.

_They look like they're about to lose it…not like I can blame them._

* * *

_**I know a bar out in Mars**_

_**Where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars**_

_**Cop a prada space suit about the stars**_

_**Getting stupid hah, straight up out the jars**_

_**Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck**_

_**Tell me what's next? Alien sex.**_

_**Imma disrobe you**_

_**Then Imma probe you**_

_**See I've abducted you**_

_**So I'll tell you what to do**_

_**I tell you what to do (what to do, what to do)**_

_**Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
**_

_**Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial**_

**Extraterrestrial**  
**Extraterrestrial**

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

* * *

*Candace's POV*

The first song ended and a new one came on.

_Last song. I wonder what it's gonna be._

* * *

_Addicted - Saving Abel_

_**I'm so addicted to all the things you do**_

_**When you're rollin' round with me in between the sheets**_

_**Oh the sounds you make, with every breath you take**_

_**It's unlike anything, when you're lovin' me**_

_**Ooh girl, let's take it slow**_

_**So as for you well, you know where to go**_

_**I wanna take my love and hate ya 'til the end**_

_**It's not like you to turn away**_

_**From all the bullshit I can't take**_

_**It's not like me to walk away**_

_**I'm so addicted to all the things you do**_

_**When you're rollin' 'round with me in between the sheets**_

_**Oh the sounds you make, with every breath you take**_

_**It's unlike anything, when you're lovin' me, yeah**_

* * *

*Dean's POV*

_Damn this song describes everything she does to me._

I bit my lip….letting out a low growl.

* * *

_**I'm so addicted to all the things you do**_

_**When you're rollin' 'round with me in between the sheets**_

_**Oh the sounds you make, with every breath you take**_

_**It's unlike anything**_

_**I'm so addicted to the things you do**_

_**When you're rollin' 'round with me**_

_**Oh all the sounds you make, with every breath you take**_

_**It's unlike anything, when you're lovin' me**_

_**When you're lovin' me**_

_**How can I make it through all the things you do?**_

_**There's just gotta be more to you and me**_

* * *

_Damn she's so flexible. How come I haven't noticed before?_

I was about to spring out of my chair and take her right then and there.

She stopped for a second to let her hair down then continues dancing.

_Damn you Candy…..I can't get enough of you…._

* * *

_**I'm so addicted to all the things you do**_

_**When you're rollin' 'round with me in between the sheets**_

_**Oh all the sounds you make, with every breath you take**_

_**It's unlike anything, it's unlike anything**_

_**I'm so addicted to all the things you do**_

_**When you're rollin' 'round with me**_

_**Oh all the sounds you make, with every breath you take**_

_**It's unlike anything**_

_**I'm so addicted to you**_

_**Addicted to you**_

* * *

_This girl is going to be the death of me…..she's __so…addicting._

_She's mine…my Candy…my…my…_

"Injustice…"


	17. Chapter 13 part 1

_**A/N: The poll is still up on my profile. Check it out and please vote.**_

* * *

*Candace's POV*

The song ended so I stopped dancing, as I got down from the pole I noticed that there bottles of beer were still full.

"You guys haven't…touched your drinks."

All three of them got up...staring at me.

"Uh…is something wrong?"

Roman reached out and pulled me close to him.

"Roman what are you—ROMAN!"

His mouth went to the right side of my neck and he started sucking and nibbling on it.

_What the hell!?_

I tried pushing him away but he held me close to him letting out a low growl.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled away from Roman.

I turned around and saw it was Seth.

"Damn it Candy." he muttered, he hands roaming over my lower back hips. "We told you not to go all out." He lips came crashing down mine.

I pushed him away. "What do you mean? I didn't go all out. If I did I would have stripped and gave you guys lap dances."

_Why the hell did I just say that?_

I saw his eyes lit up, and he pulled me closer to him but I was snatched away yet again.

I felt arms wrapping around me.

_It's not Roman...or Seth…so its.._

"Candy." I heard a dangerously familiar voice say.

"Dean…" he whispered. Leaning down he licked and lightly bit down on my neck but on the left side.

"Ah!" A shockwave went up my body, I would've fell over if he wasn't behind me holding me in place.

I felt a little relief when he withdrew his teeth from my neck.

_What the hell is with these guys?_

Suddenly he shoved me toward Roman who caught, picked me up and threw me on to his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled as I thrashing about.

"Stop moving." He said trying to get me to stop.

I didn't listen to him and continued with my thrashing and yelling, trying to get free.

*Smack!*

I froze. My left ass cheek started to sting.

_Did he…just…spank me?_

"If you thrash one more time, I'll do it again."

I gulped.

Carrying me, Roman started walking out of basement with Seth and Dean close behind.

"Roman please put me down. I can walk."

"Don't worry…I will." I could hear the smile in his voice.

He carried me up the stairs and to my room where he gently tossed me onto the bed.

I looked into each of their eyes. They were filled with hunger and lust.

I scooted back toward the headboard but Dean came over and dragged me to the foot of the bed. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt slowly lifting it up.

"Dean! What are you doing? Stop!" I said as I pushed him away but he grabs both my hands pinning them above my head.

"Candy…The four of us…are gonna have a little more fun tonight." I heard Dean say smiling.

_Oh God no._


	18. Chapter 13 part 2

**_A/N: Warning! Contains Sexual content...you have been warned. Read and Review! (I love to hear you guys think of it so far.) Also make sure to answer the poll up on my profile page! ^_^ (you can choose up to two people on the poll)_**

* * *

Each of them took turns leaving little love bites all over my neck, arms and legs. I knew in the morning most of them would become bruises.

Roman practically ripped my shirt off throwing it somewhere across the room, he was about to do the same with my bra but Seth quickly uncooked it and took it off me before Roman had a chance.

All of them stared at me hungrily.

Embarrassed, I tried to cover myself but Seth stopped me.

"No hiding from us Candy." He pushed me down on the bed. His mouth went to my right breast while his hand grabbed ahold of the other one massaging it.

"S-Seth." I said softly as he started nibbling and sucking on my nipple.

Roman and his mouth went to my neck kissing on sucking on it. I let out a gasp and my back started arching.

Suddenly both of them stopped, I was about to sit up to see why but was pushed back down onto the bed.

"D-Dean…"

Smiling, his hand went down and slips inside my shorts. I gasped.

He lips came crashing down on mine. He lightly rubbed my panties before slipping his hand inside them.

"Fuck, you're so wet," he mumbled against my lips. I felt his fingers by my core and I shuddered.

His hand was frantically tugging my pants down along with my panties while the other went to my breast gripping it.

I winced.

Once he tugged them all the way down he slipped his finger deep inside of me. I nearly screamed.

"Please, Dean, stop!" I struggled to get him off me. He motioned to Seth and Roman who each took one of my arms and held them down on the bed.

"Ah, Candy….always fighting me." he purred smiling, slowly removing his finger and then rolling it over my clit in small circles before putting it back in. He leaned in close and whispered, "You know how much this fighting side of you turns me on."

I bit my lip then looked away.

He inserted another finger inside and I gasped again.

_Oh God…_

"You know… I should be punishing you." he said, his lips just inches from my ear as he slowly rubbed circles over my clit.

"For what?" I asked breathing heavily as Dean increased the speed of his ministrations.

"For that dance." He replied smiling.

"You can't punish me for—THAT!" His fingers hit this one spot that just made me want to scream.

He pulled away staring down at me. "What did I tell you before? You may be a member now, but you're _**still**_ SHIELD property, which means I—_we_ can do whatever we want to you."

I glanced over at Seth and Roman. They both had an angry look on their faces.

"They're going to have their turn…once I'm done with you." I heard Dean say. "But then again…they already got you earlier."

I froze.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

He thrusts his fingers in deeper. "Don't play dumb. I know what the three of you did the other night while I went to talk to Mr. McMahon." He slowly pulls his fingers out but then he pushes it back in hard. "That and when I came back…I saw you going into Seth's room and heard Roman complain about why you're not sleeping with him.."

My face turned a bright red.

"You see Candy…nothing gets pass me."

He removed his fingers from inside me.

_Oh thank God…_

He brought his fingers to his lips then licks them.

"Ahh, so sweet." He leans down and kisses me slipping his tongue into my mouth.

Pulling away he trails kisses down my chest and to my stomach.

Suddenly I felt his hot breath over my pussy.

He flicked my clit with his tongue then thrust his tongue inside me.

"A-Ahh!" My back arched. "S-stop ..." I begged but my cry seemed to urge him on, despite my plea for him to stop.

It was like every nerve in my body had gathered at the exact place where his tongue was.

His tongue delved inside of me, tasting my slick walls making me moan.

Then his tongue hit a sensitive spot and I threw my head back. My back arched and the muscles in my legs twitched.

He flicked my clit with his tongue then thrust his tongue inside me again.

"A-Ahh!" My back arched some more. I started squirming trying to get free. "Dean!" I panted.

He looked up at me then continued his work. His tongue digging deep inside, hitting every spot it could touch.

_Make him stop….please make him stop!_

I was on the edge of coming.

Dean chuckled darkly. "You're at your limit Candy….are you still going to fight me or are you gonna give in?"

A sound rang out that made all of us freeze. It was the sound of the front door down stairs being opened then slammed shut followed by a voice saying.

"_**Hey Candace! We're back!"**_

My eyes grew wide.

It was my roommate Tom.

_He's back…_

I saw Seth and Roman exchange worried looks with one another, and then they looked at Dean who in return, glared down at me.

_Oh God what do I do?_

"_**Candace?...Where you at girl?"**_


	19. Chapter 13 part 3

"_**Candace?"**_

"_**Aye yo Candace!"**_

_Rufus is here too…_

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"_**Candace? You up here?"**_

I struggled to get free.

"Stop moving." Dean said lightly biting my neck.

I gasped loudly.

"_**Did you hear that?"**_

"_**Yeah, I think it came from Candace's room."**_

_Oh shit…_

Dean stared at me angrily.

"Nice going." Dean hissed.

I opened my mouth to say something but Dean quickly puts his hand over it.

"Not….one…more…word…" Dean motioned to Seth and Roman who lets go of my arms.

There was a knock at the door.

"_**Candace? You in there?"**_

"….."

The door knob jiggled but didn't open.

"_**Since when does Candace lock her door?"**_

"_**I don't know she hasn't locked it in a long time though."**_

There was another knock at the door.

"_**Candace?"**_

"_**Is she in there?"**_

"_**I don't know. She's not saying anything back. Should we try her cell?"**_

"_**I don't think she'll answer."**_

"_**Why you say—where you get her cell phone?"**_

"_**It was on the stairs."**_

_It must have fallen out of my pocket when Roman was carrying me up the stairs._

"_**So where do you think she is?"**_

"_**I don't know. Her car's still here so she gotta be here somewhere."**_

I whimpered a little bit.

"Shut up." Dean hissed again.

"Dean what do we do?" Seth whispered.

"Go stand by the door."

_No…_

Seth and Roman get up and stood by the door.

"_**Hey, do you still have that lock pick?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Use it."**_

"When that door opens….you know what to do."

_Ugh! Screw this._

I grabbed Dean by the shoulder and turn him over so I was on top.

He looked up at me surprised but quickly changed his expression. He flipped us over so he could be on top again but when he did we came crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

"OW!"

"_**Candace? Is that's you? Are you ok?"**_

"Yes! I'm fine!" I replied before Dean clamped his hand over my mouth again.

"_**How come the door is locked?"**_

"Dean! Let her talk!" Seth hissed.

Dean grunted but removed his hand. "Say something to make them go away."

"_**Candace?"**_

"Yeah?"

"_**You ok?"**_

"Yeah…I just…"

"Lie." Seth whispered.

"I…fell."

Seth face palmed himself. "Lie better."

"_**Why did you fell? Do you need help? Open the door."**_

"NO! No! I'm fine!"

"_**Ok then… open the door."**_

"I can't."

"_**Why not?"**_

"Uh…I'm…changing."

"_**Oh. Wait you fell changing?"**_

"…Yeah."

"_**What she say?"**_

"_**She's changing."**_

"_**Oh…Ask her where the three stooges are."**_

"_**Hey Candace where are the SHIELD at?"**_

"Uh…they ditched me."

"_**They what?"**_

"They ditched me."

"_**Why?"**_

"I…may have pissed Dean off, so he and the guys left not too long ago. I thought I heard them in the gym working out...or maybe it was out in the pool…"

"_**They better not be in **__**my**__** pool…dirtying it up."**_

"_**Rufus…"**_

"_**It just got cleaned!"**_

"_**Anyway…we brought back some food. We got some for them too but…"**_

"I'll be right down….just give me a minute."

"_**Ok."**_

I heard footsteps walking away from the door and going down the stairs.

I let out a soft sigh.

_I hate lying to them…_

I glanced up at Dean; those blue eyes of his were just filled with a mixture of lust and angry.

"You need to learn to lie better Candy…you almost got us caught."

He leaned down and lightly bit down on my neck.

"Dean, STOP!" I shoved him away.

He looked at me shocked for a second as I got up and started gathering my clothes off the floor.

_I can't wear shirt anymore._

I walked over to my dresser and got another pair of undergarments and my sleeping clothes; which was just a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and went over to the bathroom to change.

* * *

*Dean's POV*

_That little.._

I got up and was about to stop her but Seth and Roman got in my way, each of them staring me down.

Few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom fully clothed.

"I'll be back soon..." she said in a small voice.

Seth went over and wrapped his arms around her.

I saw him whisper something to her I couldn't make out.

She smiled a little as she unlocks the door, and went out closing it behind her.

…_.You're not going to get away from me next time Candy…_

* * *

**_A/N: If you have not done so already, please go to my profile and do the poll I put up...you can choose up to two people on the poll._**


	20. Chapter 14

*Candace's POV*

Once down stairs, I found Rufus and Tom in the kitchen eating food.

"Hey guys…" I said with a small smile on my face.

"Hey Candace." Rufus said with a mouthful of food.

"Eww. Don't talk with your mouthful man." Tom said disgusted.

I giggled.

"You hungry?" he said ignoring Tom. "We got Subway." He held one up.

_I love Subway._

I went over to him and took it out of his hand. "Thanks."

"Uh Candace…" Tom spoke up.

"Before you eat…can I talk to you for a bit…alone?"

"..Um…ok."

We left the kitchen and headed up stairs.

"Let's talk in you room." He said placing his hand on the door knob.

_Oh shit._

"NO! Uh…I mean…" he looked at me confused. "Can we talk out on the balcony instead? My room is kind of messy."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "How messy?"

"Um…well—"before I had a chance to finish, he had opened the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Oh God…I'm screwed.

"It's messy in here alright. Candace! What the hell happened in here?!"

_Wait what?_

I peered in to the room and my jaw dropped.

_Oh….my…God…_

MY room was completely thrashed! All of my clothes were thrown about the room, books all over the floor….but the strangest part of it was that SHIELD was nowhere to be found.

_Where the hell did they go?_

Tom looked at me wide eyed. "Well?"

"Uh…there was a bug in my room…and I tried to kill it..."

"With what? Your clothes and books and all the other shit in your room?"

"….."

He sighed then closed the door. "Come on."

Once out on the balcony, we stood there silent for a minute.

_This is kind of awkward._

"Candace…" he said breaking the silence. He took his glasses off and set them down on the railing next to me. "You know I don't like liars right?"

"What do you—"

"Don't…play dumb." He gentling pushed me up against the railing. "They were in your room weren't they?"

"What? N-no. I told you they weren't—" He pushed my shirt collar aside.

"Then explain all these bruises and hickeys on your neck?"

"…."

"Well?"

I didn't answer him…I couldn't….I just let the tears fall down my face.

"What the hell? Are those bite marks? Those bastards actually _bit_ you!?" he looked at me horrified then he got angry. "Where are they?"

"…"

"There still in the house, I know that much…so where are they?"

"…."

"Tell me!" he yelled.

"I don't know!"

"Stop…lying to me!"

"I'm not! I don't know where they are!"

He grabbed me by the shoulder and pinned me against door leading inside.

"Tom, what the hell are you—"

His lips came down on mine.

…_!_

I tried to push him away but he grabbed my hands pinning above my head.

_What the hell!_

He pulled away staring down at me.

"What the hell Tom!"

"I love you Candace."

"Wait, what?"

_Is he drunk or something? I can't tell…he was so calm before…but now…_

"I love you. You're like, one of my best friends and I can't stand to see you get hurt by them anymore."

"What are you saying…?"

"Please….leave them….all they gonna do is use you for their own sick twisted pleasure and I don't want that to happen."

_Too late for that._

He pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me. "Please Candace…"

…_.Thomas…. _

I looked up and saw tears in his eyes.

"…I'm sorry Tom…" I said resting my head against his chest, he pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me. "…but, I don't think this is something…I'm going to be able to get out of…"

* * *

**_A/N: If you have not done so already, please go to my profile and do the poll I put up...you can choose up to two people on the poll._**


	21. Chapter 15

A/N: This chapter soaks, but it is the best i can do at the moment. I have a major Writer's Block

* * *

Dean's POV*

"Dean, chill." Roman said as he and Seth pulled me away from the doorway leading into the room where Candy was out on the balcony.

"You saw what he—"

"We all saw what happened Dean, he kissed her." Seth replied. "…It was just a kiss."

I glared at him.

"Come on, let's go down stairs, I'm getting hungry." Seth said walking down the hall. Roman glanced over at me before following Seth.

I stood there clenching my fist.

_How dare he kiss Candy! She's mine! She belongs to me!_

I walked back and peered into the room. Candy was still outside with her so called roommate, her back against the glass door.

Her head was resting on his chest and I saw him with his arms around her.

…but that wasn't what made my blood boil….he looked up at me and smirked.

I let out a low growl and was about to run out there and beat the shit out of him but Candy had turned around and saw me.

She looked at me terrified. I walked over and opened the door.

"D-Dean..."

I looked at her then at her roommate.

"Got a problem Ambrose?" he said glaring at me.

I clenched my fist tightly then relaxed. "No." I grabbed Candy by the arm. "Just came by to get what's mine." I pulled her out of the room and into the hallway.

"Dean what are you—"

"Shut up." We reached her bedroom and I opened the door.

_The hell?_

I had trashed her room earlier but now…everything in her room was back in place; all neat and clean.

_Hmph. The guys must have fixed her room back up._

Pulling her inside, I closed the door behind her locking it.

"Dean I—"

I glared at her then pushed her toward the bed.

* * *

*Candace's POV*

I fell back onto the bed. "Dean, please don't."

"Don't what?" he said pinning me down on the bed. "I'm not doing anything….yet."

…_Yet…_

"So Candy…before we finish what we started….tell me something. What were you and your little roommate talking about?"

"..Why did you want to know?" He slid his hand up my thigh.

"Just curious."

"…."

"Tell me."

"…no…"

He raised his eyebrow at me. "No?"

"No…. I—I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I just…don't want to."

I felt his hand lightly touch the side of my face. "Tell…me."

"No. I don't have to tell you anything. You can't make me."

He chuckled. "That's where you're wrong Candy. I can make you do _**whatever**_ I want. You belong to me. Not Roman…not Seth…_**me**_."

I felt his hand slowly make it way to my waist, he squeezed my waist tightly making me wince.

"I suggest you tell me what you were talking about right now…or I will _make_ you tell me…

I gasped when I felt his mouth on my neck.

"It's your choice Candy."

* * *

**_A/N: Please do the poll on my profile. You must choose too up to people._**


	22. Chapter 16

*Dean's POV*

I left out of the bathroom fixing my clothes.

Candace was curled up in ball on the bed staring blankly at the wall.

_I can't believe she still wouldn't tell me after all of that._

I walked over to the bed and put my belt back on.

_Hmph…she's tough, I'll give her that…tough…and stubborn…but she'll learn soon enough._

"You know Candy…I don't like secrets…I really don't." I reached over and lightly touched her cheek. It was still a little red.

…_Maybe I hit her a little too hard._

I looked her over, bruises covered her body.

_Did I… go too far?_

"…Candy."

No response.

_During the whole thing she barely made a sound…._

"…Candy."

Still no response.

"Candace."

"…what..." she said softly.

"The next time I ask you….you better tell me, or I will do this again."

"….."

"Get up and go clean yourself up…now."

Slowly she got up, and walked over to the bathroom. Few seconds later I heard the door close and the shower going.

* * *

*Candace's POV*

*sniff*

My tears mixed in with the shower water.

I sank down to the floor crying my eyes out.

_Everything hurts…_

I rubbed my cheek, still feeling the sting from when he hit me.

_I feel…so numb…_

*knock* *knock*

"_Hurry up in there."_

…

I turned the water off.

…_there's no getting out of this…is there?_

* * *

*Seth's POV*

"Hah! I win!" I said smiling.

"Ugh! Again!?" Rufus said throwing his cards up in the air. "Man that's the third time he won!"

"I think he's cheating." Roman added.

"How do you cheat at Uno?" Tom asked.

"I don't know but he… he found a way." Rufus replied pouting.

I smiled.

_These guys aren't that bad._

"Hey, Tom, where's Candace?" Rufus asked getting up to get some beer.

"…I don't know.."

"What do you mean you don't know? You went to talk to her."

"I did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you two talk about?

"_None of your business that's what."_ A voice said from the bottom of the stairs.

"There you are Candace." Rufus said walking over to her. "Where have you been? What do you mean it's none of my business?"

"Just like I said. None of your business." She had a serious look on her face then smiled.

"You're mean."

"I know." She said walking pass him and sat on the couch.

"Candy…" Roman said worried. "You ok?"

"…Yeah…I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Really, I'm fine." She laughed a little bit. "I just need to go to sleep."

"I can keep you company." Rufus said smiling. "Watch you while you sleep."

"…First of all no, because that is creepy, second of all the last time you did that, I woke up to gunshots in my room."

"That was one time and I apologized for that."

"You shot me in the shoulder!"

"Again! I'm sorry!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sleeping by myself tonight." She got up and walked up the stairs. "Good night."

* * *

*Roman's POV*

About five minutes after she left I went up to her room.

_What the—is she crying?_

I open the door. "Candy?" I looked around and saw her on the floor. I rushed over to her. "Candy! What's wrong?"

"R-Roman?...I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not…"

I picked her up and set her on the bed.

_She changed the sheets?_

I pulled her close to me. "Why you crying?"

"….."

"Candy…" I rubbed her arm lightly and she flinched.

_Why did she flinch?_

"Candy are you—"

That's when I saw them; she had bruises on her arms.

_The hell? I know we bruised her neck a little from biting it… but her arms…these are new. _

"How did you get these from?"

"What?"

"These bruises…how did you get them?"

"…."

"Candy… tell me."

She looked down at her lap.

"Candy, how did—"

That when I thought about something.

_Me and Seth were down stairs with her roommates this whole time… she that leaves…_

"Dean…he did this didn't he?"

"….."

"Didn't he?"

She nodded.

I let out a growl and got up.

"No! Roman wait!" She grabbed my arm. "Please, just leave it alone."

"But he—"

"Please?" She pulled me back to bed.

"Candy, if you think I'm just gonna sit and let him get away with this…."

"Roman, please, just….don't….please." she begged tears filling her eyes.

"…Fine." I hugged her tightly and she flinched again. "Sorry."

"It's ok..."

"You…should get some sleep."

"…Stay with me? …please?"

"…Ok."

She got under the covers and closed her eyes.

_Damn you Dean….._

I take my shoes off then my shirt and slipped under the covers.

Wrapping my arm around her waist I pulled her closer to me.

I heard her sobbing softly.

"It's ok Candy….he won't you anymore."

* * *

**_A/N: Please do the poll on my profile. You can choose up to 3 people._**


	23. Chapter 17

*Roman's POV*

I woke up with Candy next to me.

…_? I guess I wasn't snoring that loud since she's still here._

She was facing me all curled up in a ball.

_How can she sleep like this?_

I lightly touched the side of her face she jolted a bit then her eyes shot open.

"Did I scare you?"

"… A little bit… but I'm fine now." She said sleepily.

She moved closer to me and smiled.

"What?"

"Heh…You didn't snore this time." She said snuggling up to me I wrapped my arms around her.

"You're still on about that?" I chuckled.

"You would be to if you heard how loud you were snoring. I'll be sure to record you next time."

"You better not."

"And if I do?" she said grinning. "What are you gonna do about it?"

I rubbed her arms softly. "If you do…I'll do this." My hands left her arms and went up and down her sides.

"Ahh! Roman!" she squirmed letting out an unwanted laugh. "Quit it!"

I just chuckled and continued tickling her.

"Stop! Haha! Please! It's t-to ear—haha early for this!"

I glanced up at the clock on her nightstand. "It's only 9 o'clock.

"WHAT!" she shoved me away and grabbed the remote on her nightstand and turned on the TV.

"My show is on." She said flipping through channels until she found the right one.

I looked at the TV. "You watch _Supernatural_?"

"Yes, now shhh!" she said waving her hand at me to be quiet.

…

I got in front of her and she moved to the side so she could see the screen.

"Down in front."

I grabbed her again and started tickling her, this time I slipped my hands underneath her shirt.

She squealed and fell back on the bed, as I continued tickling her more and more.

"Roman! I want to watch TV!" she laughed uncontrollably.

"Too bad."

She let out a high pitched squeal and I could see tears running down her cheek.

_Wow...she's laughing so much she's crying._

"Roman, please!" She said trying to make a pouting face at me but her laughing wouldn't let her.

"…fine." I stopped and let her up.

She was breathing heavily.

Smiling I crept closer to her. "You ok?" I whispered in her ear.

"Y-yeah…despite that the fact that I almost died from laughter…I'm fine.

"…Good." I said I kissed her.

* * *

*Candace's POV*

As he pulled away, I saw that devilish smile on his face again. He leaned in close to me again. Panicking cause I didn't want to be tickled again I thumped him on the forehead.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were gonna tickle me again."

"No I wasn't." he said trying not to smile.

I glared at him and he laughed.

"You know you like it when I tickle you."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"_What the hell is going on in here?"_

I turned and looked at the door….

_Dean…._

I looked back and saw Roman getting up clenching his fist.

_Oh God no…_

* * *

_****__A/N: Please do the poll on my profile. You can choose too up to people._


	24. Chapter 18

*Candace's POV*

"It's too early for this shit so knock it off." Dean said.

_I never realized how cranky he is in the morning._

"Dean.." Roman got up. "We need to talk."

_Oh no…._

"….About?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow.

Roman looked at me then at Dean.

"Well?" Dean said impatiently. "What is it?"

Roman opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"It can wait." I said quickly. Roman shot me an angry look.

"Candy—"

"He's right…it's too early for this. Sorry for all the noise." I turned to Roman. "I'm going to take a shower now; you two should go get something to eat." I got up and walked over to the bathroom closing the door behind me. I didn't actually take a shower, I got turned the water and sat on the floor.

_I hate my life now…._

* * *

A few minutes later…..

*knock* *knock* *knock*

I turned the water off and opened the door.

"…Yes?"

"What the hell was that Candy?" Roman said pushing his way past me. "Why did you stop me?"

"Roman…"

"He has no right to touch you like that."

"…."

"Tell me why he hurt you."

"Roman... please. I don't want to talk about it…"

He pulled me close to him and smoothed my hair down. "Please Candy, tell me."

"….He…he just wanted to know something."

"What is it about?"

She sighed. "What me and my roommate talked about earlier."

"What did you two—"

"Roman…if I wouldn't tell Dean, what makes you think I would tell you?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do. …I just don't want to talk about it right now."

He pulled away looking down at me, his eyes filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry." I reached up and touched the side of his face.

"It's ok…I understand." He leaned down and kissed. "You can tell me when you're ready."

"…Ok." I moved to the side so I could get to the door but he stopped me.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to take a shower? … Come to think…I could use a shower myself."

"Oh, uh ok. You can go first then." He turned me around and hugged me from behind.

"I could use some help." He said whispering in my ear.

My face turned bright red.

"I…don't think you're gonna get that much clean if I help you."

He laughed then kissed my neck softly. "Well, only one way to find out."

* * *

*Roman's POV*

After our shower we got dressed and went down stairs.

"About time you two showed up." Seth said rolling his eyes. "What took you so long?"

I saw Dean sitting on the couch and I glared at him. "We got…distracted." I said then looked at Candy who was still blushing uncontrollably.

"I bet." One of her roommates said. "We heard you laughing like a hyena earlier Candy."

"I—I was really that loud?"

"Yes. Very."

"Let me guess…he was tickling you wasn't he?" Seth asked smiling.

"….No." she said as she walked over to the kitchen.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Seth sneaking up behind her.

Few seconds later….

"Ah! Seth no!" followed by a combination of giggles and shouts.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen to find Candy on the floor and Seth on top of her tickling her mercilessly.

"Hahaha! Ro-Roman! Help!"

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe I should let him tickle you some more."

"Pl…eeeaaseee! HAHA!"

Seth then left her leg up and tickled her underneath her foot.

She spazzed out.

"Ok. OK. She had enough Seth."

He stopped and let her up.

"You're mean." She looked at him. "And you too Roman."

"What did I do?"

"You let him tickle me!"

"I didn't see anything wrong with it." I smiled.

She glared at me.

"I'm sorry Candy." Seth said as he hugged her from behind.

"No you're not."

"Yeah, your right I'm not." He said letting go of her.

"Seth…we have to tell you something."

She looked at me horrified.

"Roman…"

"He has to know."

"Know what?"

"We'll tell you upstairs."

* * *

"Wait. He did WHAT!" Seth got up and headed to the door, I had to stop him before he reached it.

"Seth. I know how you feel. But don't."

"Why not?"

She doesn't want us to do anything about it."

"And the hell not?" he turned to look at her.

"Because...it's not a big deal."

"Not a big—Candy LOOK at yourself! You're literally covered in bruises."

"You think I don't know that?" she said as she reached for her shirt and put it back on.

"Candy can I talk to him alone for a second?" I asked.

"…Ok." She got up and a opened the door for her as she went out and closed it behind her.

Seth started pacing about. "What are we going do? What **can** we do?"

"For now…keep Candy as far away from Dean as possible. I don't want him touching her again."

"He's gone too far this time…" Seth said balling up his fist.

* * *

_Friday Night SMACKDOWN_

I was running through the backstage of the arena.

_I got to get out of here._

"Candy, wait!"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Seth running toward me.

_Ugh! I don't have time for him._

I started running again.

Ever since Roman told Seth about what Dean did to me those two haven't let me out of there sight.

Well, that was until they got a match against the Uso's…leaving me all alone…with Dean.

"Candy!" he shouted.

I made a quick turn around the corner and keep on running then turned another corner and ran smack into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I looked up and my body froze up.

"It's quite alright, Miss Key."

"…B-Bray."

_What's he doing here?_

"I was hoping I would see you again." He said smiling. "How have you been?"

* * *

_**A/N: Ooooo. The Wyatt Family has shown up again. =o Lol. So. what do you guys think of the story so far? Good? Bad? Hit me up with a PM or put your comment in the Review. I love to read what you guys think about it. =) A/N: Also. Please do the poll on my profile. You can choose too up to people. (Please choose two people.)**_


	25. Chapter 19

**Be Sure to Review when you're done reading ^_^**

* * *

"Uh…I've been g-good." I said taking a step back.

"_**Candy!"**_

_Shit!..._

"One of your friends I take it?"

"Unfortunately."

"And…you're running from him?"

"Sort of."

"Hmm…You need a place to hide for a bit?"

"Uh.."

"_**Candy!"**_

"Yes." I said quickly.

He smiled. "Then follow me."

* * *

*Seth's POV*

_Damn it! Where did she go?_

When I turned the corner I stopped.

"Wha—I saw her go down here."

I was chasing Candy backstage. She had run off because Dean was well…

*30 minutes earlier*

"Another win for the SHIELD." I said as Roman and I walked back to our dressing room.

"_You better tell me Candy!"_

"_Or what!? What could you possibly do to me you already haven't done?"_

I opened the door and saw Dean holding her up against the wall. Roman rushed over and pulled him away from her.

"What the hell is going on here!" I looked at Candy then Dean.

_Dean, what the hell have you done now?_

"Ask her." He spat pushing Roman away from him.

She glared at him.

"I told you, the next time I ask you, you better tell me or—"

"You'll beat me up again? Teach me another lesson? Make my life hell?" she stepped closer to him. "You need better material Ambrose, because your shit is getting old."

He was fuming silently. I never saw him this mad before.

_Candy is poking the hornets' nest…..if she keeps this up…._

"What's wrong? Nothing to say Ambrose?"

_For God's sake, stop taunting him!_

She opened her mouth to say something else but Dean rushed at her and slammed her against the wall.

She let out scream, but it was cut short by Dean grabbing her by the throat, she tried prying his hand away to no avail. "You make me sick, you know that?" I saw him tightening his grip on her throat some more.

"Dean! Stop!" Roman and I ran over trying to pull him away but he wouldn't move.

"Stubborn bitch. You piss me off…to no end. I guess being nice to you doesn't work."

"You call this being nice?" she managed to ask before he tighten his hold some more.

"When you're told to do something, you don't do it, and you've proven that to me plenty of times now. The only way to make you do things is by force."

"You…c-can't make me te-tell you." She wheezed. "I have….the right to keep….some….things to myself."

Dean looked at her for a second then smiled.

"You have _**no right**_." He lets her go and she fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Are you ok?" Roman asked helping her off the floor.

"This isn't a democracy Candy. Either you do what I say or you'll get hurt."

"That's where you're wrong." She said trying to catch her breathe. "I can do one thing, and I won't have to deal with this anymore."

"So you're finally going to start listening to me then, huh? Well that's good to—"

"No. I mean…I'll leave. I'll leave the SHIELD."

* * *

"WHAT!"

"What do you mean leave?"

"That's what my roommate was talking to me about. He wants me to leave the SHIELD….he's not the only one. Ever since I joined you guys people have been telling and trying to get me to leave. At first I didn't think I should cause well…I was scared. But now…after what's been happening lately….maybe I should…"

"Candy, you can't be serious." Roman said shocked.

"You can't leave, you're one of us." I added.

"It doesn't feel like that sometimes." She said softly.

I glanced over at Roman. He looked hurt….and to be honest so was I. Then I looked at Dean; his face was a mixture of anger and confusion.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Candy, wait." Roman said reaching out to stop her.

"I'm sorry, I…need to be alone right now." With that she rushed out the door.

_Candy…_

I balled my fist up.

"This is your fault." I turned to Dean.

"What are you talking about?"

"Because of you, Candy is thinking of leaving us!"

"…So what? I'm getting tired of that bitch anyway."

That when I punched him. He fell over stunned rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"This might have escaped your noticed but we actually like Candy. We want her around, but you, you keep causing shit and pushing her away. Now she's at the point that we might lose her!"

"What's your point?"

"You just don't get it do you? Candy is perfect. She's not like the other Divas here. Hell, the fact that she stayed with this long proves it. Any other girl would have turned tail and ran…but not her. She's…different."

_I'm not about to lose Candy because of this._

"Having her with us is probably one of the best things that have happened since we got here. I just wish you could open your eyes and see that. She's not some common slut you can have your way with when you feel like. Don't get me wrong, I like Candy that way too, I think I speak for all of us when I say I want Candy all to myself..." I looked at Roman. "But I also like her as a person." I turned toward Dean again. "Maybe next time you should try to get to know her before you go and try to get her in bed." I turned and walked over to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To undo all the shit you caused and bring her back."

"You don't know where she ran off to."

"I don't care. I'm **not** about to lose her because of you." I slammed the door behind me and started looking for Candy.

* * *

*Seth's POV present time*

"Come on Candy…where did you go?" I saw something shining on the ground and knelt down to pick it up.

It was a bracelet with the initials:

_C…K…._

Standing up, I clutched it tightly and ran down the hallway.

_I won't lose her…not like this…not because of him._

* * *

**_A/N. Kind of a crappy chapter but oh well. I hoped you guys liked it._**

**_Also. The poll is still up on my profile. You can choose three people now. ^_^_**


	26. Authors Note 3

Hey guy! What's up?

So yeah, I was going to post a new chapter but I got extremely busy so hopefully I will be able to post it tomorrow.

In the mean while I would love to know what you guys think of the last chapter and how the story is going so far.

Also, the Poll on my profile will b up for a few more weeks, you can choose up to three people now.


End file.
